Después de mi muerte
by Tefiita Vulturi
Summary: Cuando Edward abandono a Bella, ella se sumió en un gran depresión pero después decidió salir adelante, años después se caso con Jacob, uno creería que Bella tuvo una vida normal, pero no es así. Tuvo una hija Isabella Black y con estos sucesos ella contara la vida de su madre, enamorándose y robándose un corazón en el proceso.
1. El comienzo de los recuerdos

Chapter 1 - El comienzo de los recuerdos

Disclaimer: Como ya lo saben los personajes no son míos, yo solo invente a Isabella Black, los demás son de Stephenie, yo solo juego con ellos y también con algunas cosas de la historia original

Capitulo 1

_**Pov Isabella Black**_

Mierda estaba llegando media hora tarde de nuevo, la culpa la tenia Jane y su bendito vestido para el estúpido baile. Estaba casi segura de que esta no pasaba, papá me iba a matar, hipotéticamente ya que yo no podía morir pero eso no quitaría que me mande la hablada del año, aunque claro yo como la niña buena que soy le hecharia la culpa a Jane, y claro después ella me mandaría ¨_su mirada_¨, la que no surge efecto conmigo, y terminaríamos peleadas. ¡Que decepción! ¡Otra pelea! Hemos tenido como diez peleas esta semana ya estaba cansada, pero que mas da así toca a veces, después de todo es culpa de ella.

Estaba corriendo es los pasillos del castillo en forma lobuna para llegar mas rápido al ¨_comedor_¨ como solía llamarse, era raro llamarlo así ya que aquí nadie comía excepto yo claro, a veces odiaba ser una híbrida: mitad vampiro, mitad mujer lobo. Era una rara combinación si lo pensábamos bien ya que dos enemigos naturales tuvieron una hija, pero ese es tema aparte, ahorita lo importante es mover mi enorme culo peludo y llegar rápido. Ya estaba a mitad del camino podía oler a los vampiros que se iban a alojar en el castillo por un tiempo y a Gianna que siempre estaba en la recepción, aun recuerdo cuando la convirtieron, papá la quería como la cena pero yo le había dado un vistoso del futuro en el que ella era vampiresa y la pareja de Félix, papá lo pensó mejor y decidió que era tiempo de convertirla, Félix es un mundo de felicidad desde ese día aunque aun tenia su aire que daba miedo.

Gire a la izquierda y si ahí estaba la susodicha leyendo un libro, cuando presintió mi olor me miro con ojos de miedo, ella también se había dado cuenta de que era muy tarde para estar llegando.

-Legas media hora tarde, tienes suerte de que ellos llegaran ase 5 minutos- la mire con ojos de corderito- Jane te acaparo ¿verdad?

-Si no me quería dejar venir hasta no ver su vestido-Ni bien acababa de decir eso ya sentía su voz mental en mi cabeza insultándome.

-Ve entra que te están esperando princesa- Dicho eso las puertas se abrieron para darme paso.

Para los buenos vampiros de Volterra yo era la hija de Aro bueno mas bien era como la hija de los tres reyes, a los tres los llamaba padres ya que ellos me cuidaban como si fuera su hija de verdad. Aunque con sus esposas era otra cosa, ellas y yo no podemos estar en una misma habitación sin que esta explote o nos jalemos de los cabellos.

Camine directo al lado izquierdo de mi padre que estaba parado al frente de los invitados, al verme acércame me dio la sonrisa mas deslumbrante que tenia, esa era una sonrisa de verdad, no se parecía en nada a la que le daba a los invitados, esa era la sonrisa que solo yo lograba poner en sus labios por eso Suplicia me odiaba tanto, yo había hecho renacer el corazón que parecía estar muerto, había dado un poquito de humanidad a alguien que parecía no tenerla.

-Hija miá has llegado, ya me estaba preocupando-En sus ojos había una pizca de enojo, hice como si no me hubiese dado cuenta- Ellos son los Denali, el aquelarre de Alaska. Denali, ella es mi hija Isabella- Fruncí el ceño es sabia que odiaba mi primer nombre, pero hizo como que no se dio cuenta.

-Isa tanto tiempo sin verte- Eleazar era el único Denali que conocía, le di la mano amistosamente – Esta es mi familia: mi esposa Carmen, sus hermanas: Tanya, Kate e Irina, y ellos son las parejas de Kate e Irina: Garret y Laurent respectivamente.

- Que gusto volverte a ver Eleazar y conocer a tu adorada familia, es un gusto para mi conoceros, Eleazar cuando estaba aquí lo único que hacia era hablar de ustedes.

-Es gusto es nuestro- me estrecho la mano Carmen.

-Hija por favor llévalos a sus habitaciones- me gire a ver a papá y el me dio su mano en seña de que le leyera los pensamientos.

¨_Lo de Jane no te excusa por haber llegado medio hora tarde- _Yo solo le sonreí y el continuo-_ llévalos a las habitaciones de la parte alta, donde esta el saloncillo¨_

-Claro padre. Por favor sigan me- Dije para salir.

Andábamos por los pasillo con un caminar lento para un vampiro pero aun así con la misma gracia que los mismos, después de mas pasillos y algunos tramos de escaleras llegamos a unas puertas que al abrirlas dejaban ver un salón con varios muebles de color verde pasto y su mesita de un café oscuro muy antiguo pero a la misma ves muy hermoso, un televisor colgado en la pared y unas estanterías con libros. Al dalo izquierdo había un corredor que hacia separarse las distintas habitaciones.

-Ustedes miren como quieren darse las habitaciones, si se aburren pueden ir al patio, leer algo o simplemente ver televisión- Todos asistieron con la cabeza- Bueno y aquí es cuando yo me retiro.

Nadie dijo nada así que me retire dejándolos solos.

Necesitaba descansar, me sentía exhausta, como si no hubiese dormido en meses y apenas había dormido hace dos días, yo no necesitaba dormir mucho, cada 5 días como mínimo, dormía cada dos, ya que para tener visiones tenia que dormir, para mi era feo estar ciega po días, las visiones ya eran como parte de mi.

Camine por los pasillos hasta mi habitación viendo todos los adornos de estas, los candelabros que colgaban de las paredes, no tenia ganas de correr pero ver las paredes del castillo era lo mas aburrido que había hecho en toda mi existencia, necesitamos re-modelar los pasillos, odio ese color blanco hueso.

Cuando al fin había llegado a mi habitación, me había parado en la puerta a observarla, no quería nada aburrido en ella, mi habitación debía ser perfecta: las paredes de azul eléctrico con distintos diseños de arboles a su alrededor, una cama gigantesca con ropa de cama de color morado con unos diseños azules, al lado izquierda de estaba mi espejo de cuerpo entero, en la pared de enfrente las puertas de mi guardarropas detrás de estas había una habitación gigantesca con toda mi ropa, la que muchas veces no necesitaba gracias a uno de los dones que tenia, al lado izquierdo en vez de pared tenia un ventanal que me dejaba ver a Volterra en todo su esplendor, de ese mismo lado estaba mi escritorio con mi laptop y un par de cosas mas que había encima y a mi lado derecho osea al lado de la puerta tenia una gran estantería de color caoba llena de libros. ¿Mi cuanto era perfecto? Pues para mi lo era.

Me acosté en mi cama y me dispuse a dormir.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Estaba leyendo un libro ya que por mas que lo intentaba no podía dormir, hasta que una sola pregunta me llamo la atención.

¿Quien soy?

Bueno? Yo soy Isabella Stefania Black Swan Vulturi. Soy hija de Isabella Swan y Jacob Black. Una híbrida: mitad vampiro, mitad mujer lobo. Mamá era el vampiro y papá era el hombre lobo, se preguntan como nací yo si mamá era vampiro, pues fácil, ella tenia un don que podía hacerla tener la biología de un humano, eso incluía tener hijos. Estoy acortando la historia lo se pero para mi es difícil pensar en esa parte de mi vida que deje mucho tiempo atrás, tal vez algún día lo supere pero no sera hoy lo se.

Comencé a sentir que los parpados me pesaban y me quede profundamente dormida.

**PD: Espero que les haíga gustado, es mi primera historia y estoy algo nerviosa, todas las dudas se van a ir disipando con cada capitulo, si tiene consejos por favor haganme saber si les ha gustado. **

**Dejen un Review, gracias por leer.**


	2. Lo siento en el aire

Chapter 2 – Lo siento en el aire

Disclaimer: Como ya lo saben los personajes no son míos, yo solo invente a Isabella Black, los demás son de Stephenie, yo solo juego con ellos y también con algunas cosas de la historia original

Capitulo 2

_**Pov Isabella Black**_

_Estaba caminando por un amplio sendero lleno de rosas negras y animales muertos, a cada lado de este habían arboles secos y sus ramas formaban una especie de jaula en la que yo estaba dentro, era simplemente aterrador, no podía ver mas allá de esas ramas porque parecía que después de ellas no había nada._

_La desesperación recorrió todo mi cuerpo y comense a correr, tenia que salir de ahí, pero por mas que corría nunca parecía terminarse solo salían mas y mas arboles, poco a poco los arboles comenzaron a abrirle paso a un hermosos claro, en medio de este había una fogata pero estaba apagada, no le preste atención y me puse a ver al rededor era muy distinto al sendero: aquí había luz, había vida; los pájaros volaban y cantaban una melodía que solo ellos entendían; los conejos comían y saltaban como si fuera lo mas divertido de mundo; las ardilla corrían y se escondían por todos los lados que parecía que estuvieran jugando a las escondidas._

_Esto parecía el paraíso, un paraíso genuino, que nadie podía alterar._

_Al final de este pensamiento la fogata se encendió de repente y el paraíso que parecía haber ahí desapareció, fue sustituido por caos, los animales corrieron despavoridos , corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_Estaba asustada, no sabia lo que pasaba, mis piernas comenzaron a moverse, inconscientemente comencé a correr yo también hasta que llegue al lindero del bosque intente atravesarlo pero me encontré con una pared de granito solido. Me gire esperando encontrarme con el claro pero en vez de eso me encontré en una habitación, todo había cambiado, lo único que se conservaba era la fogata pero esta vez en ella había una mujer: su pelo caoba ondulado le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda, no era alta pero tampoco baja tal vez 1.60 de estatura, tenia la apariencia de ser delgada y muy frágil para ser un vampiro, tenia ojos enormes y podían mostrarte lo que pensaba. _

_-Mamá – reconocí._

_En los ojos de ella había mucho dolor pero no me miraba a mi, miraba mucho mas allá, al pasado, su cuerpo comenzó a ser consumido por las llamas y sus ultima palabras fueron:_

_-Edward, te amo._

Me desperté gritando y desesperada.

A mi mente vinieron imágenes de un aquelarre que iba a llegar en un par de días, era algo inevitable de eso estaba segura, solo pude ver al patriarca, un hombre con pelo rubio y ojos dorados _¨vegetariano¨_ muy apuesto a decir verdad.

Escuche a alguien correr asía aquí, no sabia quien era aun no me llegaba su olor, de un golpe se abrio la puerta de mi cuarto, vi a Alec atravesarla y correr asía mi.

-¿Por que gritaste? Me asuste- me miro con ojos de corderito degollado.

Antes de respondele entro Marco y me miro con el ceño fruncido, quería saber lo mismo que Alec.

-Una pesadilla- Lo dije en un susurro tan bajo que solo un vampiro era capas de oírlo.

-Lo de siempre?-me pregunto Marco preocupado.

-No, esta vez comenzó distinto, estaba en un bosque donde todo era felicidad hasta que la fogata se prendió, y de ahí ustedes saben el resto- Ellos sabían mis sueños, mejor dicho pesadilla, de memoria pero casi siempre eran distintas.

Lo que ellos se limitaron a hacer fue abrazarme ya que sin darme cuenta comense a sollozar. Odia verme tan frágil, ellos lo sabían, pero sabían que necesitaba los brazos de alguien a mi alrededor.

-¿Quieres comer?- Marco rompió el silencio que se había formado, el comenzaba a sentirse incomodo con el abrazo, lo sabía. Me reí y a mi risa le siguió la de Alec.

-Aja, si quiero. Me baño, visto y salgo ¿si?- Los dos asistieron y salieron de mi habitación.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Estaba comiendo en el gran ¨comedor¨ con la mitad de la guardia y los tres reyes al rededor mio, estaban conversando sobre los últimos preparativos para la fiesta de San Marcos.

-¿Que tal si en vez del marrón un rojo intenso?- Opino Jane, ella siempre quería ponerle a todo rojo. Todos la miramos con mala cara.

-No – dijeron todos al unisono.

-Mmmmmm – Todos me miraron esperando que hablara, a ellos siempre les gustaba mis ideas -¿ Y si las asemos de color borgoña con negro mas parecido al morado?

-Me gusta la idea – dijo Papá

-Si, Aro tiene razón, a mi también me gusta – dijo Cayo y me sonrió.

-Entonces esos colores serán – Dijo Jane resignada.

_¨Estaba parada viendo a... Edward, si estaba parada viendo a ese maldito desgraciado, no pude aguantar las ganas y me le lance encima para sacarle la cabeza¨_ Cuando acabo la visión pegue un gruñido ensordecedor.

Todos me miraron extrañados ante mi comportamiento. Yo nunca era una persona agresiva.

-Los Cullen legan mañana – Esa fue la única explicación que di antes de irme, sola las personas que sabían la historia me comprenderían las demás siempre estaban ahí para mi.

Sentí pasos detrás de mi, no tenia la necesidad de virarme, sabia quien era.

-Crees que es buena idea seguirme – Dije con la voz mas seductora que podía.

-Pues cuando me hablas así pienso que es la mejor idea que he tenido – Me gire para ver la sonrrisota que tenia Alec en el rostro.

Me acorralo contra la pared y me beso, era un beso son necesidad, deseo, pasión y mucho cariño. Yo no amaba a Alec y el tampoco a mi, pero nos gustábamos y eso era suficiente para llevármelo a mi cama y hacer cosas sucias. Me siguió besando con desesperación, me alzo y yo enrolle mis piernas en su cadera, sentí como empezó a caminar llevándonos a mi cuarto.

Sentí como me empujaba en la cama y el quedaba arriba mio, lo que seguía ya era inevitable.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Alec me estaba besando el hombro mientras yo leía uno de mis libros favoritos.

-Te siento tensa, si, me doy cuenta que no le estas prestando atención al libro y no es por mi – Me hijo con ojos de corderito degollado.

-Estoy bien, solo algo ansiosa, ¿Sabes lo que vi? - Me negó con la cabeza – Me vi lanzándome a Cullen para arrancarle la cabeza – Me miro con ojos raros como diciéndome ¨por que crees que fue¨ - Y no tengo la menor idea de porque fue, era una visión de esas que no se si pasara de verdad, aunque espero que si – Lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro muy bajo pero aun así me oyó.

Me senté a horcadas encima de él, esta iba a ser la ultima vez que lo disfrute, tengo que aprovechar. Siento que pronto llegara su alma gemela, no se cuando pero va a ser pronto y también siento cerca a la miá. Una sonrisa picara salio de sus labios, le respondí esa sonrisa, estampe sus labios con los míos y comense a devorarlos.

Después de esto muchas cosas iban a cambiar, sentí el cambio en mi piel, pero por este tiempo lo único que iba a hacer era disfrutar.

**PD: Lo se yo también siento que esta demasiado corto, pero quería hacer un poco de relleno antes de que lleguen nuestros vampiros favoritos. Ayúdenme, me gustaría saber si les gusta y que quisiera que cambie y si pueden me gustaría que me den mas ideas :D**

**Dejen un Review, gracias por leer**


	3. Nota

Lamento mucho no haber subido ningún capitulo nuevo, lo lamento he estado muy ocupada y mi hermana me borro todo que tenia de la historia pero no se preocupen acaba exámenes y lo primero que voy a hacer es subirles un capitulo nuevo. Y aparte de todo he tenido muchos problemas familiares.

No se preocupen no voy a dejar la historia me encantaría seguirla pero primero tengo que solucionar los problemas y estudiar para lo exámenes.

Gracias por su comprension :D las quiero


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 -

Disclaimer: Como ya lo saben los personajes no son míos, yo solo invente a Isabella Black, los demás son de Stephenie, yo solo juego con ellos y también con algunas cosas de la historia original

Capitulo 3

Y Ahí estaba yo, sentada en el piso alado de mi padre en forma lobuna esperando que se acabara el juicio, estaba ansiosa por ir a distraerme antes de que llegue los Cullen, no me sentía con el suficiente autocontrol como para no lanzarme encima de Edward y matarlo, mi boca se lleno de ponzoña solo de imaginarlo con todas sus partes esparcidas por la sala, Aro obviamente no me iba a dejar matarlo, pero es que tenia tantas ganas de hacerlo, no iba a aguantar mas si no dejaba de pensar en eso. Mis padres solo querían presentarme como una mas de la familia pero aun así, no me sentía bien estando en la misma habitación que ellos, y lo peor de todo ellos se iban a alojar en las habitaciones a lado de la miá esto iba a ser interesante.

En este momento estábamos juzgando a una chica que había matado a una a todos los niños de un kinder, me ardieron las venas de solo pensar en todo el dolor de esos niños, aun les faltaba una vida entera por recorrer y viene esta bruja y los mata a algunos los convirtió y tuvimos que quemarlos, los niños inmortales estaban prohibidos.

-Izz -Mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos, alce la cabeza para mostrarle que le estaba prestando atención- ¿Cuál crees que sea el mejor castigo?

*Puedo hacerlo yo* le pregunte mentalmente, me miro con una ceja alzada, por lo general yo no participaba en juicios pero cuando se cometía algo tan grave como esto no me podía quedar atrás.

-Adelante -Dicho eso me convertí en vampiro, mucha gente dirá ''estas loca y la ropa'' pero con mis dones ¿Quién se preocupaba?

Me puse de pie con un hermoso vestido color nieve, al recién convertirme mi ropa y mi cabello tomaba esa tonalidad de blanco, pero el pelo cambiaba rápidamente tomando su color natural negro como una cielo sin estrellas, la única manera de que se quede blanco es que yo estuviera lo suficiente relajada pero eso no pasaba muy seguido un mas de hora al año, en mis pies aparecieron unos tacones de 13cm negros. Amaba ese don, el poder materializa la ropa que yo quería en mi y aparte hacerla cambiar de color, textura, forma simplemente era magnifico.

La primero vez que me transforme fue el día en que mamá murió, sacudí mi cabeza sacando ese pensamiento, no era el momento de recordar.

La mujer a la que estábamos juzgando me quedo viendo asustada, se sentía la muerte en el aire. Cuadres mis hombros y me le fui acercando poco a poco, con cada paso que daba el vestido blanco se volvía rojo y su mirada cada vez mostraba mas miedo, alce mi mano y toque su hombro. Vi a todos los niños muertos, lo que le hizo a cada uno , el dolor de la tortura, la mordida, la ponzoña, la muerte y sentí un nuevo don correr por mis venas, sonreí ''_invisibilidad_'', ella me miro a sabiendas de que lo había descubierto, me mostró una sonrisa socarrona, pero antes de que ella pueda dar un paso así cualquier dirección, la encerré en una burbuja, se hizo invisible demasiado tarde ya estaba dentro. Todos los presente jadearon al no verla, ellos sabían que yo no podía hacer eso.

-Su don es volverse invisible -Aclare antes de que se forme la guerra.

-Esta ahí adentro ¿verdad? -Dijo papá señalando mi burbuja.

-Si, no sabe que le pasa esta asustada -Me gire a la burbuja.

Prendí fuego dentro y le dije mentalmente *siente lo que ellos sintieron*.No aguanto el dolor que el fuego de causaba y se volvió visible, sus manos arañaron el limite de la burbuja, me rogó con la mirada y sus labios se movían diciéndome ''_ten piedad_''. La mire con las odio y le negué con la cabeza, me miro con mas terror, yo no era mala pero me hervía la sangre que ella haya matado tantos niños inocentes y no sienta lo que ellos sintieron, y la verdad también me esta desquitando con ella era una manera de dejar el odio por los Cullen atrás.

Algo que no me esperaba sucedió, en vez de seguir viendo a la chica vi a mi madre, imágenes de su muerte vinieron a mi de una parte muy lejana de mi mente: Un grito, paredes moviéndose, el gran salón, fuego,una mirada, un te amo que no era dirigido para mi y muerte, fuego consumiéndola totalmente, y silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el fuego quemando su cuerpo y obscuridad, mucho dolor en ella y ganas de no volver a salir. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba de rodillas en el suelo hasta que escuche el grito desesperado de Aro y y las manos de Alec, aun de arrodillas deshice la burbuja y lo único que salio de esta fueron cenizas, tampoco sentí que estaba llorando hasta que Aro me abrazo y comense a sollozar.

-Aun duele tanto – Dije refiriéndome a ese día.

-Lo sé, hija, lo sé -Me consoló Marco que se había arrodillado a mi lado.

- Ven, te llevare a tu habitación -Se ofreció Cayo sabiendo que no iba a poder caminar por mi sola, me sentía dedil.

Me llevo en sus brazos caminando a paso humano, no había prisa, pasamos por una ventana que mostraba una hermosa vista al bosque, ya era de noche, solo faltaban algunas horas para que ellos lleguen.

-¿Por qué tengo que estar ahí cuando ellos lleguen? - Cayo suspiro en su mente pude ver que a él tampoco le parecía buena idea.

-Aro quiere mostrar que eres parte de la familia, y también cree que ya superaste el rencor asía el mayor de los Cullen – Me tire al suelo de sus brazos y le gruñí.

-¡Que lo supere! ¡En una visión me vi matándolo y el cree que lo supere! ¿Tu también crees eso? - De susurre.

-No, yo soy el que te voy a ver cada mañana después de las pesadillas, pero hija miá el rencor no es bueno, eso te va a terminar haciendo daño -Sabia que el tenia razón siempre la tiene.

-Por su culpa yo no puedo dormir por que mi mamá se suicido porque el no la quería – Le dije tristemente.

-Si él no la hubiese dejado no estarías hoy con nosotros -Me contraataco, lo abrace, él no tenia la culpa.

-Lo siento _Nieve – _Cite el apodo que le decía cuando era pequeña, me sonrió.

-El día que llegaste, me sorprendió mucho que me dijeras eso, como me mirabas yo pensé que saldrías corriendo.

-Hey no me culpes, dabas miedo ese día -Le sonreí.

-Claro y como la hormiguita que eras, te escondiste detrás de tu mamá.

_**FlashBlack **_

Estaba de la mano de mi mami caminando con un pasillo que paresia que nunca se iba a acabar, ella apretó mi manito mas, tenia miedo no sabia donde estaba y olía igual que mami pero mucho mas fuerte eso me decía que había mas como ella.

Llegamos al final del pasillo y había una chica muy linda para solo ser una humana, su sangre no era nada apetitosa para mi, olía asqueroso, arrugue mi narisita,mi mami a mi lado se había puesto mas rígida de lo que ya estaba, miraba atentamente al frente, gire mi cabezita para ver que estaba viendo, al frente había una puesta enorme de madera clara, paresia ser muy gruesa, paresia haber sido decorada por ángeles era realmente hermosa y enorme, me sentía chiquititita.

-Los amos las están esperando – dijo la chica, mi mami apretó mas mi manita pensé que me la iba a sacar, para luego caminar hacia la puerta donde unos tal amos nos estaban esperando.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe dejando ver lo que había dentro, era muy lindo,(no soy buena describiendo) las paredes eras de blanco hueso, con algunos bancos que parecían hechos de mármol, con pilares redondos alrededor y al frente habían tres escalones y es ultimo te llevaba como una especie de altar donde habían tres sillas rojas con bordes de oro y en cada una había un hombre.

El que estaba en medio tenia el pelo negro algo largo y era muy pálido, mucho para un vampiro normal, tenia cara de psicópata, parecía que estaba emocionado y quería saltar en la silla o tenia muchas ganas de ir al baño lo que dudo ya que los vampiros no van al baño, pero quien sabe, me miraba a mi y a mi mami como si fuésemos un tesoro, eso me dio miedo. Al lado izquierdo había un hombre que tenia el pelo del mismo color que el psicópata pero un poco mal largo y este tenia cara de amargado, en sus ojos había mucha tristeza solo de verle ya me daban ganas de llorar a mi, me daba curiosidad saber que lo tenia tan triste y consolarlo. Y por ultimo estaba el que mas me había llamado la atención, el tenia cara de querer salir corriendo, el creo que si quiere ir al baño, tenia el pelo verdaderamente hermoso era como la nieve de Forks blanca y pura, sus facciones eran mucho mas hermosas que los otros, el si aprecia indestructible, poso sus ojos en los míos por un segundo y el ellos pude distinguir que cuando era humano sus ojos eran azul-verdoso y también para saber que quería destruirme a mi y a mi mami.

-_Nieve -_Vi que cuando le dije eso mostró un poco de debilidad, su hermana le decía así antes de morir, el no lo sabia pero solo con ver sus ojos pude ver su vida de humano. El me miro detenidamente como si quisiera saber lo que estaba escondiendo, no sabia que hacer a si que escondí detrás de mi mami.

_**Fin del **__**FlashBlack**_

_Ese día fue el primer día que estuve en en castillo Vulturi y asta ahora nunca ha llegado el ultimo._

_-Es mejor que vallas a tu habitación a descansar -Me acompaño hasta mi habitación, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue._

_Mañana seria un largo día._

**PD:** **Ya lo se soy una maldita perdoneme lo siento con todo el corazon pero alfin termine este capitulo esperoq les guste, en el proximo ya llega los Cullen ¿que pasara?¿Por que Izy le agancaba la cabeza a Edward? esperenlo en el proximo capitulo, les prometo qe va a ser pronto,:* las quiero **


End file.
